Nowadays, in the market, for a lamp with simple design, a lamp body and a decorative cover are usually fixed and assembled in a manner similar to the magnet fixing. However the magnet has some affect to the relevant internal components of the lamp and the cost of magnet is relatively high. In addition, it is inconvenient for the assembly and disassembly of the lamp body and the decorative cover and the fixing effect is ordinary. With the increase of user requirement, the user requirements for the shape and color of the decorative cover are different, therefore it is needed to replace the whole lamp body to achieve the purpose of replacing the decoration, which is not worthwhile and convenient.
How to design a lamp whose decorative cover may be replace directly without replacing the lamp body and with simple structure, safe and stable connection and convenient for disassembly, is the technical problem that needs to be solved in this field.